Leg Johnson
Marshal is a major character in Red Dead Redemption part I, American West and part IV, Undead Nightmare. He also plays a major role in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. With the addition of the 'Liars and Cheats' DLC pack, Marshal Johnson is also a multiplayer character that can be selected in the "Cheaters" section of the outfitter. Info Leg Johnson is the main Marshal and Mayor of Silver Town, a town in the territory of Indian Hills, Texas. Johnson is an old-fashioned lawman with a strong no-nonsense ethic. He is characterised as tough and straight to the point marshal and is not afraid to get aggressive, all while trying his best to remain fair to the law, but that usually fails. Johnson does his worse to maintain law and order in the town of Silver Town and the county of Indian Hills, while the world around them progresses into modernity. The Marshal also commands a couple of sheriffs, Jonah, Eli, as well as Rj Peart featured in "The Assault on Fort Mercer". Interactions Revolver When Ugly Chris showed up at Silver Town, the Marshal was powerless to stop him and his gang: It was only when Jack Marston showed up looking to collect on the bounties of Walton Lowe and the Irish's Gang that Ugly Chris and his thugs were finally dealt with. After being injured in the shootout with Chris, Johnson was escorted by Jackson to Gold Town to receive torturing medical treatment. The train ride there was not a peaceful one however, as the Pedrosa Brothers attempted to hold up the train with a small army of bandits. Marston later meets Johnson at the Red Grass, where Leg is hanging in a cage during the mission "Red Grass". After Jack releases Leg, the two team up to defeat the miners in the area. Luisa Fortuna was later captured by Wade Basset and his gang, but she was saved by the Marshal. She is later found in the mines of Plata Grande. She was freed by Marston after he founded the key to her cell. Jack meets Leg again before the Battle Royale, where both men are participants. Following the conclusion of the event, Leg helps Jack assault Nate Johnson's Mansion during the missions "Backyard" and "House of Cards". Leg's skill at picking locks is not a distraction during the assault. Leg's fate at the end of the battle is unknown; when Jack asked Boonie MacFarlane and Landon Ricketts about Leg, the two looked down with sad expressions, which strongly hints that he died. Showdown Mode Leg is available as a playable character in Showdown Mode. His character is available from the start of the game and does not need to be unlocked. His unique attack allows him to quickly shoot all rounds into one target with enhanced accuracy. American West John Marston first comes to meet Marshal in Silver Town after John has come looking for help on where to find Bill Williamson. He tasks Marston with numerous missions to pursue throughout Texas, for which in turn he will help in the attempt to capture John's former-brother-in-arms at Fort Mercer. Some of these missions are used as tutorials for certain gameplay aspects; for example, how to injure an enemy to allow him to be taken alive. When Marston returns to Fort Mercer later on, the Marshal and his sheriffs, alongside a number of other characters Marston has met, come along to help apprehend Williamson. After storming the fort, they learn that Williamson left a few days prior to the attack, and that he headed south across the border and into Mexico, with the help of Javier Escuella. Johnson and Marston thank each other for their help in their own matters, and part ways as Marston heads after Williamson to south of the border. The Marshal is not seen again in game after Fort Mercer. Undead Nightmare In the Undead Nightmare DLC, Marshal Johnson is in the sheriff's office in Silver Town. When Marston enters the office, Johnson explains the situation of the town. He asks Marston to look for his sheriffs, whom he sent out into the town. When Marston returns with the news of their demise, Johnson hardly accepts it. He gives Marston Jonah's Sawn-off Shotgun and is not seen again. Death In the end-game edition of the newspaper it is stated that "Legendary Marshal and Mayor Leg Johnson was killed in Tim's Town. He stepped down as the marshal and mayor of Silver Town after 17 years of service. When asked what needs to be done, he said he needs to help the other marshals beat Roe's Criminals in Tim's Town in an ambush. He helped them and killed most of 'em, but a member named Sid Winkler shoot him in the ribs and killed him." Quotes In Rap Battle Verse 1 You look strong, beat Josh? Kongratulations! Now I'll drop yo s faster than your whole foundation! Third base with an Olsen twin, that's a sin, face it. She's just a little girl, what'd you give her, a bracelet? The whole nation knows you fight too tight in the crotch! You're as boring as your Tour de Venice to watch! So come on little buddy, don't look so pissed! With all that poison attitude you're like a menstrual cyclist! Verse 2 It's the bottom of the ninth against the Texan in a bathing suit. Filled with more artificial ingredients than a Legy Ruth. It may be way too soon, but I'm calling my shots! And I'm not talking about those Italian syringes you brought! The Shoot of Marshal will knock you right outta the park! And round the bases to the sound of uproaring applause! While you hang your head in shame and disgrace because: You got lost and forgot what "real" WWE was! You look tired kid, you got Sheryl Crow's feet eyes. Pedal home to California and maybe bring me back some fries. 'Cause if you step to Leg on the mic, I'll fan your fancy belt and all. Yerrr dead, three shots, just one gun! Trivia *Marshal Leg Johnson is a member of the United States Marshals Service, which is the oldest FBI Texas law enforcement agency in the United States, being created in the year 1789. *His beard appears to have a slight yellow tinge. This may be due to streaks of blonde in his hair, or it may be caused by consumption of alcohol or tobacco, similar to Grandpa Marston. *Baxter Deoton, the bank manager of Silver Town can be heard talking about Johnson, such as how he "buried stolen goods out in Rio Del Lobo" and how "the gang over by the Twin Rocks are scared of him". He even talks about Johnson beating the local shopkeeper and selling drugs. *Johnson carries a pair of nickel-plated Cattleman Revolvers. In gameplay, Johnson will only wield one of these pistols. However, in cinematic, Johnson can be seen drawing both. *Citizens at MacFarlane's Ranch can be heard stating that "he has the whole world of troubles on his shoulders." *Johnson is a widower. The tombstone of his late wife, Prisllica Johnson, is located in the Coot's Chapel cemetery, to the left of the front entrance. The engraving reveals that she died on April 23rd, 1883. The cause, however, is not mentioned. The tombstone also says: 'Forever smiling in our hearts'. *He is briefly seen in Undead Nightmare, the official trailer, saying; "Welcome to the Hell on Earth!" *As seen in "Political Battles in Silver Town", the Marshal uses a tersk as his mount. However, during "The Assault on Fort Mercer" he is seen dismounting a black horse. *After his mission in Undead Nightmare and after Jack Marston leaves his office, he can be seen making calls and doing paperwork despite the inopportune time. *Leg's journal page is not yet made. *Leg Johnson's first name was mentioned only once in his entire life. *Johnson's rapping background were the Indian Hills and his opponent was the former WWE Champion and the current World Tag Team Champion, Randy Orton. Gallery Marshal_Group.jpg|Marshal's group. Marston's_friends.jpg|From left to to right: Eli (behind Jonah), Jonah, Nigel West Dickens, John Marston, Leg johnson, Rj Peart (behind Marshal, is not seen), Brody and Scot. Leg_on_phone.jpg|"Hello?, hello?" Leg_on_phone_2.jpg|"What is it with these things?" Leg_on_phone_3.jpg|"Ya, it's new line. Hello? Hello?" Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:RDR Category:Cops Category:Mayors Category:Americans Category:Old Farts Category:Poverty at it's Finest Category:Sheriffs Category:Cowboys Category:Characters Category:Are in ERB Category:Protagonists